gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Oprichnina
The Oprichnina, also known as the "Cleaners", is a secret police force founded by Zorzal El Caesar during his coup in the aftermath of the Assassination Attempt on Molt Sol Augustus. The official term for the organization is the "Committee for Protecting and Restoring the Primacy and Authority of the Emperor" in the Imperial Language. They are well-known for unable to have the concept of strategic retreat Equipment and Uniforms The Oprichnina wear distinctive kobold hats which obscure their faces, as well as dark purple cloaks held on by wolf's head shaped pin. Their attire also includes brown tunic and black pants. They are armed with staves about a meter long, with a "broom head" at the end, symbolic of the their role of "cleaning" the Empire of undesirables. This staff can be used as a club, and the broom head can also be pulled back, revealing a spear head, allowing the staff to be used like short spear in the event the Oprichnina has any intention of using lethal force. Attitude The attitude of the Oprichninia toward warfare and the Imperial troops can be sum up as lions led by donkeys since most of the time they seem to incline to the logic of honors before reasons and willing to ignore rational battle tactics as they often state that the Imperial troops must always crush their enemy in the frontal assault to make they enemy crumble at the might of the Imperial army and their glorious victory to the point of disregarding the nature of the battle scenario and their enemies. The most well-known example is during the JSDF Blitzkrieg Offensive when an Oprichnina commander willing to throw thousands Imperial troops at a platoon of tanks to their death while never taking into consideration of how totally futile it is as all primitive Imperial weaponry unable to make even a tiny dent to the armor of the tank and thousands of Imperial troops meet their demise at the machine gun line whilst not be able to inflict a single damage to the tank platoon. This kind of strategy is also considered to be moronic even for the Empire's standard since even Pina and most of the Rose Order of Knight often chastise this kinds of thinking. They are very ruthless and have zero care about the well-being of their own troop, general and pro-war senator since they willing to sacrifice all of them for the sake of destroying the JSDF and the Loyalist no mater the cost of life might it takes. In order to make affirm their authority toward Imperial Troop and pro-war senator and generals, Oprichiki often use fear as incentive by threatening to kill their family members and confiscate their asset or stripping them off their job. Most generals and pro-war senators greatly dislike the Oprichiki and the Oprichina in general due to their disregard for their life and well-being. The prime example for disregard against their own troop and generals is during a rescue operation by the JSDF and Deliah to rescue a last remaining Japanese captive from the Battle of Ginza captured by Zorzal's troop, when Oprichiki Dulles callously try to kill Godasen, a pro-war senator and general when Delilah makes him her hostage just to kill a small group of JSDF special force. Furthermore, they also act like a commissar since they are not even allows their own soldier to retreat against the superior firepower of the JSDF and force them to charge in suicide attacks against JSDF's firearm no matter how much casualty can occur. The Oprichiki also becomes a great target for sniper since killing them will make the Imperial Soldier to retreat rather than continue fighting. Despite using fear to keep Imperial Troop as well as others pro-war senators and generals in line, their authority is not absolute since a lot of Imperial Troops willing to ignore their order to suicide charge against the JSDF and run for their life when JSDF's tank and attack helicopter overwhelm them with superior firepower. Furthermore, some Imperial soldiers and generals are willing to to kill the Oprichnina if they are being pushed too far by them in any suicide attack toward. During the battle of Marais or Fyure, some pro-war senators and commanders reach their breaking point to the point of ordering their soldiers to chop the Oprichiki commander limb to limb after he refuses to let them surrender the JSDF massive firepower against their helpless troop. Plot The Oprichnina were initially deployed some time after Zorzal El Caesar's Coup with the intent of rounding up pro-peace dissidents in the Empire. The Oprichnina raid the Tyueli Clan estate outside of Sadera. While Sherry Tyueli escapes the estate along with Marquis Casel, Sherry's parents are both killed in the raid. The Oprichnina later track Sherry and Casel to the Jade Palace, where Kōji Sugawara manages to convince the (Special Region native) guards to allow Sherry entry using the desperate ploy that Sherry is his bride-to-be. After the guards and the Rose-Order of Knights, also present at the time, refuse to grant the Oprichnina entry to the embassy, the Oprichnina engage the guards in combat, but are quickly forced to retreat because of the superior arms and armor of the guards. Zorzal is infuriated by their failure and orders the leader of the Oprichnina, Gimlet, executed. Zorzal then deploys 1000 Imperial Army regulars to attack the palace. During the raid on the Imperial Capital, several Oprichnina lead the regular soldiers in battle. One is killed in action when the JSDF shoot at the Imperial soldiers. Another one was at a checkpoint and ordered the soldiers to shoot down Bozes, calling her a traitor to the Empire. One more Oprichnina was seen ordering soldiers to form a wall to stop the JSDF from escaping. However, the Humvees saw them in advance and quickly steered away. The Imperials were completely baffled and shocked, with the Oprichnina stationed there remarking how fast they were. During the Imperial Civil War, they also serves as army commander with the sub-brand called Oprichiki. The Oprichiki often acts as superior to general and pro-war senators during the war as an extension of Zorzal's will. However, their utterly disregard to the life of Imperial troops and their idiotic approach toward warfare making them being a target for both JSDF snipers and their own troops since Imperial troops will retreat from JSDF firing line if the Oprichnina in charged gets his head blown up and a lot of Imperial commanders as well as soldiers will pierce their swords through the chest of the Oprichnina commissar when they are being thrown into meaningless slaughter. After Zorzal's death and the destruction of his regime, the organization is disbanded with dozens of members arrested or escape from prosecution by JSDF or the legitimate government. The surviving members also forced to turn into banditry to survive as there are no place left in Falmart accept them anymore. Trivia *The Oprichnina is a reference to the real-world secret police of the same name (also sometimes known as Oprichniki) created by the 16th century Russian tsar Ivan IV "the Terrible". Their uniforms take inspiration from the symbol used to represent the real-world Oprichnina, a dog/wolf's head with a broom. The dog (or wolf)'s head represented loyalty to the Tsar and the willingness to sniff out treason and the broom represented the willingness to cleanse the country of those conspiring against the Tsar. *The Oprichiki is a reference for Soviet Russia Commissar who often executes retreating soldier during suicide charge against German position during WW2. *The JSDF, Rose Order of Knight and Loyalist often derogatorily refer them as toilet cleaner. However, during the late stage of the Imperial Civil War, most Imperial soldiers, pro-war senators and generals also begin to call them with this derogatory name due to their ruthlessness and lack of concern about their life. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Groups Category:Zorzal's Faction Category:Pro-War Faction